


Not Again

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Tony Stark One Shots [1]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes
Summary: Reader wakes up to the bed empty and goes in search of her boyfriend





	

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 761  
> Warnings: None

Y/N turned over in the bed, kicking the sheets away from her feet. She opened her eyes and saw that the other side was vacant and cold. She pushed herself up out of bed and put her glasses on. She lumbered down the hall towards the elevator and walked in as its doors opened.

"FRIDAY," Y/N said sleepily, "is he in the lab again?" She rubbed her eyes under her glasses.

"Yes Miss," the AI responded.

Y/N groaned and leaned against the side of the elevator as it made its ascent to the lab. She didn't have a problem sleeping alone, but she had a problem that the man she loved wouldn't sleep ever. Ever since New York and Ultron, he refused to close his eyes.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. "FRIDAY, is he asleep?" Y/N asked stepping out. She wanted to know what to expect.

"Just fell asleep moments ago, Miss."

Y/N thanked the AI again, and padded down the hall. She opened the door to the lab and smiled at the sight before her. Tony was asleep in the chair, one hand holding a screwdriver and the other under his head. His face looked peaceful, like he did so many years ago: before Ultron, before SHIELD, before Afghanistan.

Y/N approached him quietly and laid a hand on his shoulder, rubbing lightly. "Tony?" she whispered in his ear.

Tony shifted a little bit, but didn't wake up. Y/N sighed and squatted down to be level with his face. She gave a firmer nudge to his shoulder. "Tony." Her voice was firmer as well. The man grumbled and turned his head away from Y/N.

She groaned outwardly and walked around him to see his face again. She ran her hand through his dark hair and kissed his temple, removing the screwdriver from his hand. She didn't want to get stabbed if she startled him. She really didn't want to wake him, but she couldn't leave him like this.

"Anthony Edward," Y/N scolded in her normal voice.

Tony shifted, eyes still closed, and groaned, "What."

Smiling, Y/N put her hand on his shoulder again. "Come to bed, Sleeping Beauty. It's almost 3 am. The bed is much more comfortable than this."

"But it's too far away," Tony whined.

Y/N rolled her eyes. "Seriously? Whining? Tony, please. This is the fourth night the week you've slept in here. Just, for once, come to bed?"

Tony sat up, yawned and stretched. He grumbled something incoherent and got up. He grabbed Y/N's hand and trudged out of the lab, turning towards the elevator, mumbling.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to mumble?" Y/N rested her head on his shoulder. He answered her with another mumble and Y/N giggled. She rubbed her thumb on the back of his hand.

The doors opened and Tony stepped out practically dragging Y/N down the hall. "You know, for a man who was just asleep and hard to rouse, you sure can move." Y/N suppressed a laugh when Tony turned and glared at her as he dragged her into their bedroom.

"Well, I'm not happy about being woken up but my girlfriend insists on me sleeping in the bed," Tony grumbled, turning around to face Y/N.

"Well, it is more comfy than leaning on a table while sitting in a chair," Y/N reasoned. She gave Tony a shy smile and started towards the bed, dragging Tony with her. She climbed into bed and scooted over for Tony to join. He slid in next to her and pulled her close to his side.

"What would I do without you?" Tony yawned.

"Be best friends with a chiropractor," Y/N mused.

Tony chuckled, kissing the top of her head, his fingers running gently over her shoulder. "Won't be as exciting," he murmured, holding Y/N closer to him.

Y/N sighed and nuzzled into his chest. "New rule. You're bedtime is 10pm and you need to stay in bed. No more working in the lab until the wee hours. I'll even program FRIDAY if I have to," she said, kissing his chin. Tony didn't respond. She lifted her head and saw the look of sleep on his face.

"FRIDAY, please note that Tony is out of lab by 9:30 every night. And if he doesn't move, get me," Y/N whispered.

"Will do, Miss," FRIDAY responded.

Y/N closed her eyes and snuggled into Tony, soon joining him in sleep.


End file.
